Thomas And Friends: Edward And The New Engines
by Prowlfan1011
Summary: A new series. When Edward goes to the Steam Works, engines with no crew turn into runaways, Freight Cars misbehaving, new engines, and Gordon shut up in Tidmouth Sheds.


**Me:Hey everyone, I'm writing a series of Thomas And Friends stories, but I'm not forgetting my other stories, the fact is, I'm tired of doing the same thing over and over. I'm trying to get things together here, and There's going to be a tradition, When either me or the character shows up, we might do a little skit before the story, So if you want to voice your ideas, please do it in the review section, if you or the other person get chosen, you might get the chance to see your skit in the next chapter, I also forgot to mention, that there's going to be a omake at the end of every chapter, you can also voice your ideas even I might do it myself. This applies to every chapter except this chapter. The skit will either original or an already existing skit.**

 **Thomas: Wow, you're really serious about this.**

 **Me: I am.**

 **Percy: Hey I found some skits, should we use these?**

 **Me &Thomas: Sure.**

 **Percy: should we do them later?**

 **Me: Yeah, I planned on doing them after this chapter some skits in your human forms.**

 **Percy:REALLY?!**

 **Thomas: our Human forms? well, you're going a bit overboard.**

 **Me: Maybe...**

 **Rosie: aren't you two going to leave him alone?**

 **Me: Thank you, my dear Rosie. Alright...DISCLAIMER TIME! *Gets crushed by the Disclaimer***

 **Disclaimer: Prowlfan1011 doesn't own Thomas and friends.**

 **Me: *Groans* Why me?**

* * *

 **Rosie to the rescue**

* * *

It was a sunny day on Sodor, the year is 2015, all the engines were working hard, the one engine who worked harder than them was Edward, he's a mixed traffic engine, which meant that he could pull both coaches and freight cars, Sir Topham Hatt relies on edward to be really useful, but sometimes Edward can't do things alone, he is old but not as old like Toby and Henrietta are, sometime about two years ago Edward proved to Gordon that he may be old but he is really useful.

But today Edward wasn't feeling well, the engines except Gordon felt terrible, Thomas felt sorry for Edward as he remembered the times they worked together since Thomas first arrived on Sodor. "We're sorry to see you go to the Steam Works, Edward. We hope you get better." Edward felt a little better, but he still felt ill. "Oh joy, now we won't have any work or any passengers because you will be in the Steam Works."

The nasty remark from Gordon made Edward feel even more terrible, then to the engines surprise, Sir Topham Hatt stood before them, he was not pleased with Gordon's nasty remark. "I heard everything Gordon, and as for your punishment, you will stay shut up in the sheds until you can come out again, if you behave like you did when Percy came here years ago, I might trust you to pull the express again, but if you do not behave, you will remain in the sheds until you ARE wanted."

"B-but sir-!" Sir Topham Hatt had enough of Gordon's behavior and he wasn't going to have anymore of it. "That is final, Gordon. Now James, until Gordon learns to behave, you will take the express." James was delighted to hear that he could take the express, Gordon sulked and said nothing.

"But Sir, who will shunt the coaches and freight cars?" Percy asked, Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "You and Rosie will shunt them for now when I find three engines to help with the shunting, the express, and Edward's branch line." the engines except Gordon went out to do their jobs.

Later, Percy and Rosie were shunting at Knapford station, Percy found it hard, but he didn't mind shunting the coaches for James and Henry, Rosie was having an even harder time with the freight cars as they teased her.

"Rosie's slow, Rosie's weak, she would never shunt, pull, or push us!" They sang, annoying Rosie, she proved them wrong by shunting the cars into their proper places. "I just proved that you're wrong, how does it feel to be wrong for once?" Rosie said, feeling like she was proud of herself, but the cars didn't care, they kept laughing, Rosie bashed them hard.

Percy looked at Rosie, he saw everything. _Hmm..._ He thought, trying to think of a way to help Rosie, Emily came up beside him. "I take it that Rosie's being teased by those freight cars?"

"Yes Emily, I just hate it when I see her being teased, Rosie's been shunting so long, she hasn't seen the rest of Sodor. I know! I'll ask Sir Topham Hatt, he'll let Rosie pull the express."

"I don't know, Percy, this is a bad Idea, I once heard from Thomas about his first experience with the express, he told me about it." But Percy didn't listen, he was focused on asking Sir Topham Hatt. "I'll ask him tomorrow." Percy began to move, he didn't know his driver and fireman were on the platform, Percy moved a little faster, but he didn't notice, he thought his driver turned the breaks off, Emily and Rosie saw Percy moving faster and faster until he was out of sight, meanwhile Percy was enjoying himself.

"Wow, I've never gone this fast before." then he realized that neither his driver nor his fireman were in his cab. "Oh no! Not again!" He cried. "HELP! HELP!" He wailed, Rosie was soon behind him on the other track. "Percy, hang on, I'm going to try to stop you from crashing!"

"HURRY! I SEE A BEND UP AHEAD!" Cried Percy as the two engines got near the bend, Percy almost derailed himself as he went faster with Rosie not far behind.

Thomas was finished delivering the mail as he saw Percy Racing too fast with Rosie behind him. "Thomas, quick, Percy's a runaway!" Rosie called to him, as soon as Thomas was uncoupled, he raced off to help rescue Percy.

The two engines were racing side by side as they got closer to Percy, Thomas's fireman had a coil of wire rope in case of a runaway which Percy was the runaway engine, Rosie's fireman did the same as both firemen stood on their respective engines front buffers, both ropes swung back and forth as Percy swayed and lurched, it wasn't until the ropes caught on Percy's buffers. "Got'em!" they shouted, Percy's driver and fireman scrambled across and took control. "I'm sorry, Rosie, I only wanted to help." Rosie giggled. "It's alright, Percy, that was quiet the experience for an engine like me. If Thomas hadn't been there, I would have done this myself." Thomas chuckled. "I know, James and I were also runaways ourselves, we owe our lives to Edward and Harold for saving us, Percy was also one himself, but a signalman stopped Percy from a nasty accident, and Percy ended up in a bank of Earth, so this isn't the first time he's been in like this."

"Wow, I didn't know you were a runaway." Gasped Rosie, Thomas smiled. "I know, it scared me, too."

They soon arrived to Maron station where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting with the three new engines, he looked pleased. "I hear that you did well, Rosie, had you not been there, it would have a disaster."

"Thank you sir, but most of the credit goes to Thomas for helping me." Thomas smiled, Sir Topham Hatt looked at Thomas, impressed. "I see, well done, Thomas, I heard you finished your mail run on time, and you displayed bravery with Rosie very well, you two are not only really useful engines, you are two of my enterprising engines."

"Thank you, Sir!" they cheered, Percy had still had that question in his funnel until he spoke. "Please Sir, Rosie's been good with the cars, but she's been teased by them a lot, can she work on Thomas's branchline?"

"I know Percy, that's why I brought Angela here." Sir Topham Hatt explained, the three engines looked Angela, she was an American Narrow-Gauge 0-6-2 saddle tank engine, she had three domes, and her cab was wooden. "hello everyone, My name's Angela, my original name was Waipahu because I was built California in 1897, I worked at Pearl Harbor in 1957 after WWII, I was transferred to Japan in 1978, but due to my age, my rebuild in 1993 turned into five years until 1998, I tell you, I was released back into service, and I preformed beautifully, and when I heard that Thomas saved Hiro from scrap back in 2011, I was overjoyed when Hiro told me stories about you."

"but you're a Narrow-Gauge engine,where you going to work?" Percy asked. "Simple, I'm going to work at Ulfstead Castle, the Blue Mountain Quarry and the Steam Works, I love working all day long. By the way, Thomas, Hiro says hello."

the next engine was a North American Standard-Gauge Rayon-1 tank engine, he was painted green, his boiler was large and he had three domes with his whistle attached to the middle dome.

Hello, I'm Alex, I'm new here, I can pull passengers and freight cars, I'll be working at Knapford Station with percy for the next few days if Sir Topham Hatt keeps me around after my trials. The last engines I worked with are still around today. I even saw one of them, myself."

And the last engine was a white Standard-Gauge 2-6-2T Prairie No. 2 tank engine similar to Rosie but he was black. "Hello, my name's Alvin, I know it sounds similar to Alvin and The Chipmunks, but I'm willing to work, I'm going to be working at the Sodor China Clay Pits, I heard about Bill&Ben, if they pull any tricks on me, I'll play my own kind of trick by telling Sir Topham Hatt about their tricks." The engines were quiet surprised, they never heard of an engine play a trick on the engine who tricked them.

"Well, now that our new friends have introduced themselves, they will be on their way. Percy, I'd like for you to take Alex to Knapford after you've had a drink." Percy smiled, that made him tired but happy. "Yes, Sir." Thomas and Rosie looked their friend, smiling.

Later that night, Alex was temporarily in Tidmouth sheds for the night, and he was greeted warmly by the other engines except Gordon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, everyone, but why's that engine so quite?" Alex asked Thomas. "Oh, that's Gordon, just this morning, he was shut up in the sheds after saying a nasty remark about our friend called Edward saying that we wouldn't have any work or passengers because Edward would be at the Steam Works, That's why Gordon's in the sheds. normally, he's nice to any engine, except his cousin, Spencer." Alex was shocked. "Why?" Thomas was being serious. "When Spencer first came to the Island, he was ignorant of our advice for taking water, the second time he tried to scrap Hiro. He learned his lessons afterwards, though I doubt he'd cause any more confusion and Delays. He's the private engine for the Duke and Duchess of boxford."

Alex was stunned, but he was literally tired and he went to sleep. "Wow, he fell asleep so fast!" Emily gasped. The other engines agreed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Me: Thanks for getting that blasted thing off me, Rosie.**

 **Rosie: you're welcome!**

 **Me: Don't forget to R &R, no flames please.**


End file.
